


Spring is Here

by bennijie



Category: Original Work, it's dnd baby
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, xander is flabbergasted and tired of sylas' shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennijie/pseuds/bennijie
Summary: He hummed, opening up his window and getting ready. He said hello to the birds that rested on the roof opposite and above him, they said hello back and flew off.i did art for it so i wrote itlike,,, moomin valley stylehttps://twitter.com/bennijie/status/1214552316151357441
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Spring is Here

Spring was here.

He could smell the rain from last night, fresh and clean. It was a strong comforting smell as it mixed in with the dirt creating mud which lead to the laughter of young Tieflings enjoying the puddles while they could, no doubt getting mud and dirt on their old winter clothes. Their laughter carried through the streets and into homes and taking the form of an alarm clock that matched the rays of the sun peering through the clouds.

He hummed, opening up his window and getting ready. He said hello to the birds that rested on the roof opposite and above him, they said hello back and flew off.

Stepping into the street he spotted some grass growing from the edges and cracks of the homes, where they wouldn’t step to trample, they were a lush green that was a nice familiarity from last year. He didn’t bother to throw on his coat as he shut the door behind him and headed to the edge of town. He would mutter a ‘hello’ and ‘good morning’ to those he knew as he passed, not stopping for much of a conversation, he had a job to do this morning.

He was to meet with Sylas on the edge of town and help the farmers with what they needed done, there were a few other volunteers. It’s mainly counting livestock and seeing if any are sick, the down pour that had been happening over the past few weeks had finally died, and the farmers could get to work. With it being the ‘first day of spring’, that also meant predators would be watching, hungry from hibernation or just plain hungry. The farmers themselves would be able to handle them fine, most were experienced in combat or became experienced in their time here, but Sylas insisted and wherever he goes, Xander follows.

Sylas smirks “Good morning, _Xanny~_ ”

 _It’s too early for this_ “Don’t call me that” he hisses slightly.

“You’re no fun. Come on, we’ve got a big day ahead of us”

A chill flows over Xander as he gets on the horse and pulls up beside him. The two of them begin to make their way to the outer regions where the farms are located. They’re still visible from the makeshift watch towers and there aren’t that many, but Xander hopes they’ll be upgraded over the coming year, you can never be too careful.

It was as Xander was looking a rabbit leaping across the dirt road up ahead that Sylas suddenly speaks.

“I have a surprise for you” he teases, Xander can feel the smirk in his tone.

The red Tiefling rolls his eyes “You know I do not like surprises”

“Oh, you’ll like this one”

Xander scoffs “Like the other one?” and looks at him.

He chuckles “It’s a lot better than the last one. I’ve learnt from my mistakes of jumping out of the blue at you”

“I should have gotten your heart”

“That hurts, Xander, I’m offended you’d actually try to kill me.” He suddenly stops his horse “This’ll do”

“Why are we stopping?” Xander asks, glancing around for danger before sliding off his horse, gently patting its mane before looking back at him.

Sylas smirks, fiddling with his colourful signature cloak. “Your surprise will be here soon”

Xander irritably sighs. “If you are going to fire me or kick me out, just tell me. You do not need the theatrics”

“As much as it pains you, I’m doing neither of those” he can see that smirk now.

“Then what is- “

His finger hovers over his mouth, shutting him up “Shhh…” that smirk turns into a smile. Xander heavily sighs as Sylas retracts the finger from his face.

“ _Listen_ ”

And he does.

He hears the sound of birds, babies along the tree line calling for their first feed of the day from their mother. He could hear sound of grass rustling as a slight breeze comes through or as an animal would bound through. He could hear his own breathing, never faulting, staying in a constant and steady pace and being momentarily cut off from his own ears by the sound of a horse huffing.

He could hear.

A violin.

It’s old, strings have been used a lot and need replacing soon before they snap, but regardless of their condition the owner plays them as if they were new and fresh, beautiful and enchanting. It’s carried through the wind and to his ears, he turns in the direction they were heading in the first place and listens.

There’s a figure in the distance, the familiar melody they create warm his heart as much as the sun does. He knows this tune, it’s the first form of music he’s ever heard since their freedom, he loves this tune, he hums it sometimes when he’s alone and no one is around.

He looks back at Sylas, visible confusion on his face. But he looks like he’s planned this entire thing since winter, and with a smug look on his face, nods to Xander.

He begins to follow the sound.

The figure is a lot clearer now. A woman with strawberry blonde hair that passes down her shoulders that slightly curls on the edges she wears battered and teared clothes with red stains that have been obviously repaired a few times. It doesn’t match the fragility of the song. A snake is wrapped around her shoulders, swaying with her stride and the song, calm and peaceful as her.

Her.

The song finishes, and they’re only a few feet apart. He thanks the wind for carrying her to him, they meet in the center of the universe.

“You’re back” is all he can muster to say, unsure if this is real.

She giggles slightly, the snake’s tongue flickers as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles warmly at him.

“I’m home”

Spring is here.


End file.
